1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to parking devices for automotive vehicles, and more particularly to a motorcycle maneuvering device.
It is oftentimes difficult for a motorcycle rider to handle his or her vehicle in a limited storage area. The device in accordance with the present invention is designed to permit a rider to handle his or her machine in limited storage space, where, heretofore, such required troublesome maneuvering to effect storage or removal of the machine or vehicle from storage.
The principal object of the invention is to provide a motorcycle maneuvering device which will be of such design as to enable a motorcycle rider to turn his machine around to permit easy parking of it in limited storage areas.
Another object of the invention is to provide a motorcycle maneuvering device which will be of such design as to enable a rider to drive upon it and then spin the machine around to a desired position and drive off of it, and the device will also prevent a rider from having to back the machine downgrade or in narrow areas.